All it Takes is a Single Moment
by Alli Elizabeth
Summary: Agatha's a water-demon living alone near a lake, and she has new neighbors! Love at first sight? Hmm... Fluffy. Not meant to be logical. Just cute. Jinxoc Jinoc Oneshot. Because Jin is adorable. I tried my best to get the accent right! T to be safe!


Agatha grins, relishing the feeling of the water rushing past her as she swims through the lake. 'I've missed this; work's such a pain!' She twirls and flips as she goes, her aqua eyes shining and her blue hair flowing with the water. She pauses long enough to look up at the rays of light filtering down from the water's surface. 'It's getting late...' Sighing inwardly, Agatha swims towards the shore, her teal-scaled tail-fin glimmering from the sun's rays. She gets close to land and goes up to the surface.  
Or she tries to, at least...  
*Thump*  
'Ow!' Wincing and holding her forehead, she looks up at the surface of the water... and finds that it's completely frozen over. 'What the- It's almost summer! Where the hell did this come from!?' Her cheeks puffing out in frustration, she swims down deeper into the water and braces herself. She then crosses her arms protectively over her head and swims full speed at the ice.  
*CRASH*  
The ice shatters, leaving a nice-sized hole.  
She sighs, her head now above the surface, "Ice, in the middle of spring. What next?"  
"Oi, Touya! Who's this 'ere?"  
Quirking an eyebrow in confusion, Agatha looks above her and nearly screams in surprise when she sees a man _hovering_ over her head. She ducks back under the water out of reflex.  
"Oi, wait! Come back!" the man calls, diving in after her. He opens his eyes and looks around, but sees nothing.  
Agatha floats, suspended in the water just behind him, looking him over. He has crazy red hair and pointed ears. He looks pretty strong, and he's dressed in white.  
The man turns around and finds her staring back.  
She flinches back a bit, but tilts her head when he just looks at her. She also notices now that his eyes are a pretty cerulean blue color.  
He stares at her for a few seconds, then clamps a hand to his mouth with wide eyes and goes flying up and out of the water.  
Resisting the urge to giggle, Agatha swims up to the hole in the ice and cautiously brings her head above the water. She finds him floating over the ice, coughing a bit. She laughs quietly, which brings his eyes to her again.  
He blinks at her, but doesn't say anything.  
"Jin! You okay?"  
The red-head looks to his left, and says to a man with blue eyes, hair, and clothes, "Aye, Ah'm tip-top, Touya. Ya know who this lass is?"  
The other man looks down at Agatha with a half-confused, half-surprised expression. "Uh... No, I don't. Who are you?"  
She hesitates, but puts on a small smile and replies, "I'm Agatha, Agatha Little. Who are you two?"  
The red-head grins, "Ah'm Jin! The Wind Master! This is Touya!" He gestures to the man next to him.  
Agatha smiles genuinely now, "Nice to meet you. Umm... could one of you explain why the lake is half-frozen over?"  
They look at each other, and Jin shrugs, "Touya must'a frozen it while we were trainin'. He's an ice demon."  
Agatha looks at said demon, "So then, I owe you for the nice bruise forming on my forehead..."  
He smiles sheepishly, "Err, sorry. I didn't know there was anyone down there..." He pauses, "...Hey, why _are_ you down there, anyway?"  
Agatha shrugs, "I'm a water demon. I swim. Just like you're an ice demon. You freeze things."  
"Oh..."  
Jin looks down at Agatha curiously, "How can you hear us, lassie? Ya ain't got no ears." He then pokes the teal-colored fin on the right side of her head.  
She pouts and smacks his hand away, "I do _too _have ears. They just work differently than yours..."  
"But they be fins..."  
She almost laughs at how his Irish accent completely botches up the sentence. "How do you think fish can hear?"  
He looks very lost now, "...Them buggers can hear?"  
Agatha laughs, nodding, "Yes! Very well, actually!"  
He grins lopsidedly, "Well ah guess ya learn somethin' new every day, don'tcha?"  
Touya shakes his head, rolling his eyes. "So, Agatha, you live nearby?"  
She nods and points behind her, "My house is on the other side of the lake. What about you guys? I've never even seen you before until today..."  
"Lord Koenma got us a place a few minutes away. We've only been living in the Human World for about a week now, so it's no surprise that you haven't noticed us," he answers.  
Agatha nods, then shivers almost spastically. "Alright, I _NEED_ to get out of this water. It's freezing."  
Jin tilts his head, "How ya gonna do that when ya ain't got no legs?"  
"...Jin, if I didn't have some way to walk, _why_ would I have a house on land?" she replies, giving him a look that says it's simple logic.  
He blinks, "...Good point."  
Shaking her head, Agatha looks around her, "Well, if I can get out of this hole, _then_ I can switch to my human form..."  
Jin smiles and reaches a hand down to help her.  
Smiling back, she accepts it, allowing him to pull her out and set her on the ice. Nodding her thanks, the water demon closes her eyes and begins to glow a light blue. The glow gets brighter until her entire body is eventually concealed.  
Jin and Touya just watch, somewhat mesmerized by the light.  
A few seconds later, the glow fades, and Agatha's tailfin has been replaced by her legs, as well as her fins with human ears. She now sports denim shorts, a light green guinea-tee, but no shoes, and her hair is still blue, hanging to her lower back.  
She looks up at the other two and smiles, getting to her feet. When she does, she nearly falls back into the hole because of the ice, but manages to catch herself at the last second. She steadies herself, then takes a breath and looks at Jin. "See? Legs. All two of 'em."  
He laughs, "Aye, ah see 'em. Doesn' look much like ya know how ta use 'em, though..."  
Agatha narrows her eyes at him, "Shaddap."  
He only laughs, "And ah suppose ye'r gonna try and make me?"  
She continues half-glaring at him, "I can't. You'll just go higher up." She suddenly smirks, looking slyly at the hole in the ice, "Although..." With a quick movement, a stream of water flies up and splashes Jin, making him soaking wet.  
He splutters a little, "Wha-!? Where did tha' come from!?" He looks down at Agatha and mock-glares, "Ah, so it's war, then?"  
She stops laughing and blinks up at him, "Uhh... No?"  
He smirks, looking like he's about to pounce on her.  
She shrieks and turns for the shore behind her, "Noooo!"  
Jin chuckles and gives chase, leaving Touya laughing behind him. He flies after the water demon, only stopping when he loses sight of her in the trees. Looking around him carefully, he lands easily on the ground. "Come on out now, lass. Ah know ye'r here someplace..."  
"RAWR!!" Agatha leaps out from behind a tree and attaches herself to Jin's back, her arms wrapped around his shoulders.  
He stumbles, but doesn't fall. He looks over his shoulder and chuckles, "Are ya a little monster now? Tryin' ta make me ye'r next meal?"  
"Yes! Rawr! Fear me!"  
He laughs, "Sorreh to point this out, lass, but ye'r not very frightenin'. And-" he smirks again, "_Ah_ have the advantage." Before Agatha can ask what he means, he hooks his arms under her legs and flies up into the air.  
She laughs and yells over the wind, "No, I do!" She then almost effortlessly detaches from him and lets herself free-fall back towards the ground. "WOO-HOO!!"  
Jin stops immediately and turns around, his eyes wide. He flies back down as fast as he can until he's caught up with Agatha. He catches her bridal style, gradually slowing to a stop in mid-air. "WHY WOULD YA BE DOIN' THAT!? GONNA GIVE OL' JIN A HEART ATTACK!!"  
Agatha only laughs at his outburst, "Oh relax. You caught me, didn't you? Besides, that was amazing! I wish I could fly, you're so lucky..."  
"And so're you, lass! What if ah hadn't made it!?"  
She smiles, "I knew you would. No worries."  
He looks down at her for a minute, then sighs, "Ye'r a crazy rut, that's fer sure..."  
"Thanks!" She looks down then, "Aw, we left Touya all by himself, and now he's gone."  
Jin follows her gaze, "Ah, he probably jus' wen' back to our place..." Then, he looks at her, "Shouldn' you abou' be gettin' home now? The sun be goin' down."  
Agatha sighs, "Yeah, I guess so."  
He smiles down at her, "Ya know, ah could fly ya home if ya like..."  
Her face instantly lights up, "Really?"  
He nods, "O' course, but only so long as ya promise not ta let yerself drop like ya did earlier. Got it?"  
She grins, "I promise!"  
He chuckles, "Alright then, let's get goin'!" Jin then flies off in the direction Agatha had indicated some time ago.  
She laughs, wrapping her arms around his neck so she won't fall, as promised. All too soon, in Agatha's opinion, they arrive at her small but nice house on the other side of the lake.  
Jin sets her on her feet, "There ya are. I'd best be goin' home too; it's gettin' dark now. Will ah be seein' ya again tomorrow?"  
Agatha grins widely, "Definitely! Thanks for bringing me home, Jin."  
"Ah, it was nothin'. Don' mention it." He grins back at her and lifts into the air again, "See ya tomorrow, Agatha!"  
She waves as he flies off, then heads into her house. Once inside, she leans against the door, finally noticing the blush adorning her face. 'Huh? Why am I...' After a minute of pondering, she smiles and giggles quietly to herself, then goes up to her room, ready to get to bed and anxious for tomorrow to come.

~.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.~

Heaving a tired sigh, Agatha shuts her door behind her and drops her bag to the floor, "Jeez, the store was so busy today... It's already four in the afternoon!"  
"Ye'r tellin' me!"  
Agatha jumps and turns her head to the couch, her heart skipping a beat. Seeing who it is, she calms down, "Jin?"  
He starts to hover just over the sofa, his legs crossed as though he were sitting down, "Where ya been lass!?"  
"...I was at work, Jin. From eleven to around 3:30, I work five days a week," she explains, walking closer to him. "...How long have you been here?"  
He looks at the clock, "Well, ah left mah place near two."  
"You waited here for two hours!?" She asks, genuinely surprised by his response.  
He nods, "Ah _was_ jus' gonna go lookin' fer ya, but then ah realized that ah had no way o' knowin' where ya'd be. So, ah waited." He tilts his head, "Why? Is tha'... bad?"  
Agatha feels her face heat up and shakes her head, "No, no! I mean, uh... It was nice of you... to wait for me for so long."  
Jin looks at her curiously and flies in front of her, "Are ya alright? Ye'r lookin' a bit red in tha face..."  
His being so close only makes Agatha's blush worse, but she tries to play it off. "I'm fine, just a little tired from work, that's all," she tells him with a smile.  
He seems to believe her, "Hmm... If ya say so. An' ah didn' mind waitin' fer ya. Ya did say ah'd see ya today, so ah knew ya'd be back..."  
She just keeps smiling at him, "Well, it was still nice of you to do. And I'm glad you did... I was looking forward to seeing you." She notices his ears twitch when she mentions the last part.  
Jin looks off to the side, "Err... Lass, I wanted ta talk to ya about somethin'."  
She tilts her head, "What is it?"  
He takes a breath, "Well, since yesterday, ah... ah've been thinkin' about ya an awful lot. An' when ah do, mah heart starts goin' wild an' ah can't think straight..."  
Agatha places a hand over her own heart, which is going about twice the normal rate.  
"It's not a bad feelin' that ah get, though. It's just real strange. Ah think..." He pauses and meets her eyes. "...Ah think I'm smitten with ya, Agatha."  
As brightly as she'd been blushing before, that was nothing compared to the red that colored her face now. "Really? I mean, we've only known each other for a day..."  
He sighs, "Ah know, that's what gets me. Ah know almost nothin' about ya, yet ah can't get ya out of mah head. But ya know somethin'?" He smiles down at her, "I don' think I wanna be gettin' ya out of mah thoughts."  
Agatha takes a second to process everything he'd just said, then a smile spreads across her lips. "I, uh... I know the feeling. I've actually been feeling the same way about you since yesterday. I just didn't say anything because I thought it would be a little strange, since we barely know each other."  
His eyes all lit up, Jin leans down and gives Agatha a short, sweet peck on the lips. He then looks down at her, grinning at her expression, "Well, there be plenty of time to be fixin' that."  
Though it takes her a second to snap herself out of it, Agatha slowly grins back at him and nods slightly, "Yeah... you're right. We've got plenty of time."

_All the time in the world..._


End file.
